غفوة
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: احداث القصة تأخذ مجراها حين كان إيزايا لايزال طالبا في ثانوية رايرا ، فتاة تشعر بالغيرة لسبب ما ، ماهو السبب ومالذي سيفعله ؟ IzayaXOC oneshot


**صعدتُ عتبات الدرج بخطى مسرعة ، أمسك علبة غدائي الزهرية وتتلاحق أنفاسي المتصاعدة ، علمتُ أنه موجود في سطح المدرسة ، إنه يقضي فترة إستراحة الغداء هناك ، لذا رغبتُ في مفاجأته بزيارتي …**

**أ****درتُ مقبض الباب الحديدي المؤدي إلى السطح ، أزعجت أشعة الشمس المبهرة عينيّ فرفعتُ يدي لأحجبها ، وصلت إلى مسامعي أصوات قهقهات خافته ، سرتُ بهدوء و أنا أديرُ عيني النصف مغمضتين لأتفحص المكان …**

**رأيتُ فتاتين في نفس عمري تجلسان على الارض ، و قد ميزتُ إحداهما ، لقد كانت زميلتي في الصف ، ولكن ما شد إنتباهي هو من كانمستلقٍ في حضنها****شعرتُ بأن قلبي قد تحطى إحدى دقاته، و رأسي غدا ثقيلا للغاية و كأن أحد ما قد ألقى بصخرة ثقيلة عليه ، رمشتُ عدة مرات لعل ما شاهدته يكون مجرد تشابه و لكن بلا ريب إنه هو …****..**

**-****إيزايا****-كون**

**كان صوتي أشبه بالهمس و أنا انطق أسمه مختلطاً بالدهشة التي اصابتني ، الآن وقد أمعنتُ النظر ، كان مستلقياً على الأرض و رأسه مسترخٍ على حجرها****إنه نائم ****.. هذا ما خطر لي ، و أنا ارى عينيه مغمضتين ووجه يبدو هادئاً و قد إختفت من فوق شفتيه تلك الإبتسامة المراوغة التي أعجز عن فهمها****.**

**إنتبهت الفتاة لوجودي ، لوحت لي بيديها وقالت هامسة ****:**

**- لم انت وافقه هناك ؟ تعالي و شاركينا الغداء ****..**

**إ****رتبكت****ولم ادري بما اجيبها ، الحقيقة انني رغبتُ في المغادرة و لكن سأبدو مغفلة إن هربت من أمامهم لمجرد رؤيتي له برفقتهن ، على الرغم من إنزعاجي حركتُ قدماي على مضض و جلستٌُ على كرسي خشبي بالقرب منهم، كنت أدير ظهري بإتجاههم ، فتحتُ علبة غدائي و بدأت بتناول الطعام بصمت و شعور غير مريح يستحوذ على تفكيري …**

**-ألا يبدو مسالماً وهو نائم ؟**

**قالت الفتاة الآخرى فجأة ثم أضافت ****:**

**- إنه كثير الشجار مع ذلك الفتى ، لا يمر يوم دون أن يتشاجرا ولكن أنتظري إليه الآن ****! إنه اشبه بطفل نائم ****!**

**قهقت زميلتي في الصف و لمحت بطرف عيني يدها تمتد لتعبث بشعره ، اوقعتُ علبة العصير الذي كنتُ اشربه دون إدراك مني ، جعلهما الصوت المفاجأ يستديران ناحيتي ، إلتقتُ العلبة بإرتباك و عدتُ أحدق للأمام ****.**

**مررت أصابعها بين خصلات شعره الأسود و أخذت تربت بهدوء ، ثم ما لبثت الفتاة الآخرى بأن قامت بالشيء ذاته وهي تقول بإنبهار ****:**

**- يا إلهي ****! شعره ناعم للغاية ****! و كأنني أداعب شعر قطة ****..**

**- أخفضي صوتك كانا****-تشان ، فقد توقظينه **

**..****سعلتُ بعد أن علقت لقمة في فمي ، و أخذتُ أكافح للمحافظة على هدوئي ، فكلما سمعتهما يتفوهان بشيء عنه ، يزداد نبض قلبي و تتصب جبهتي عرقاً ****يبدو أنه كان من الأفضل أن لا أبقى هنا …**

**إخترق مسامعنا صوت الجرس معلناً عن إنتهاء فترة الإستراحه**

**- علينا إيقاظ إيزايا****-كن ****!**

**أسرعت زميلتي بهزه بلطف لكي يستيقظ ، فتح عينيه الحمراوين بتثاقل و رفع رأسه على حضنها وهو يتثائب بإرهاق ، قال وهو يجيل نظره ****:**

**- هل إنتهت الاستراحه ؟ هذا مؤسف **

**..****قالت الفتاة التي تدعى كانا بنبرة مداعبة ****:****-كفاك نوماً ايها الكسول ، و اسرع قبل ان تفوتك الحصة القادمة ****!**

**ثم وقفت الفتاتان و همتا بالمغادرة ، ولكن إيزايا لم يتحرك من مكانه وبقي جالساً على الأرض ، نظرتا إليه بإستغراب ، فإبتسم بتكلف و هو يمد يده بإتجاهي ثم فاجأني بأن أمسك برسغي وهو يقول موجها كلامه إليهما ****:**

**- أنا لم أحض بكفايتي من النوم ، سأغفو ثانياً، لا تقلقا بشأني ، ستعتني يوريكو****-تشان بي **

**.****إتسعت عيناي دهشة حين سمعته يذكر إسمي ،و كذلك بالنسبة للفتاتين ، اسرعت زميلتي في الصف بالقول ****:**

**- لكن أنا و ماميشيبا****- سان لدينا درس الإحصاء الآن ****..**

**- اوه ****! و لكن لا عليك إنها لن تذهب ****..**

**قال ذلك جازماً و هو يلوح لهما وهما تبتعدان و الدهشة تعلوا وجهيهما** **إنفجرت فور مغادرتهما و قلت له مستنكرة ما قام به ****:**

**-كيف تقرر ما يجب علي فعله ؟ و من أخبرك أنني أريد البقاء للعناية بك ؟**

**شددتُ على جملتي الآخيرة لأجعله يفهم أنني لست جليسة أطفال ****!****إنفجر ضاحكا ، وتركني وسط دهشتي و إنفعالي ثم توقف عن الضحك و قال وهو ينظر إليّ بعينيه البراقتين ****:**

**- لكنني فعلتُ هذا من أجلك يوريكو****-تشان ****!**

**-مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**فوجأت به يسحبني من فوق الكرسي الخشبي و يجبرني على الإستلقاء بقربه ،لم أستطع الإتيان بأي حركه لشدة صدمتي ، كنا مستلقيان على الأرض ، نظرتُ إليه مستفهمه و أنا أشعر بدقات قلبي تزداد تسارعاً ، وضع ذراعه تحت رأسي لكي أستند إليه و قال وهو يحدق في عيني مباشرة ****:**

**- لإنكِ شعرت بالغيرة منهما …**

**شعرتُ بالدماء الدافئة تصعد إلى وجنتي اللتان اصبحتا بلا ريب حمراوتان كلون الشفق ، هززت رأسي بإستنكار وقلت ****:** **-أنت مخطأ ولم أشعر بهذا ؟****ثم أنك كنت تغط في النوم أم انك كنت تتظاهر ؟**

**- آه كلا****.. كنت نائماً بالفعل و لكنني حين استيقظت كان وجهك اول ما وقعت عليه عيناي وقد استطعت قرآءته بسهولة ****..**

**إبتسم بتكلف قبل أن يضيف ****:****- كما أن إيركا****-تشان و كانا****-تشان كثيرتا الحديث و العبث بشعري ****..**

**- حقاً ؟ ولكنك بدوت مستمتعاً كثيرا بذلك و سمحت لهما بفعل هذا ****!**

**إتسعت عيناه ، و أدركت ما تفوهت به فأدرتُ عيني بسرعة ، وصل إلى صوت ضحكته الساخرة وهو يقول ****:** **- أنت تغارين بالفعل ****! كم هذا لطيف ****!**

**-أص****..مت ****.. أيـ****..**

**تعلثمت الكلمات على شفتي و انا احاول أن أخفي حرجي منه ، فجأة أغمض عينيه و قرب رأسه مني ، تصاعدت وتيره تنفسي وانا اشعر بأنفاسه تلفح وجهي ، قال بصوت أقرب للهمس ****:**

**- لنغفو معاً …**

* * *

**أطلقتُ تنهيدة طويلة و أنا أحدق به ، كان شعره الاسود يتحرك مع الرياح الربيعية ، مددتُ يداً و مررتها بلطف ، حقاً … إن شعره ناعم للغاية ، لم أتوقع أن يكون ملمسه هكذا ، إبتسمتُ رغماً عني و هممت بإغماض عينيّ ، إيزايا الغافي بجانبي ، كم شعرت بالإرتياح و أنا أحدق به ، صحيح أنه يدعي حبه للبشر جميعاً و انه لا يمكن أن يكون ملكاً لأحد منهم و لكنني في تلك اللحظة شعرت بأنني أمتلكه و لو لفترة قصيرة جداً ****..**

* * *

**ألقيت نظرة اخيرة على سماء نيسان المزركشة بالغيوم ثم إستسلمت للنوم**

**- لنبق هكذا …****.**


End file.
